It is known to provide systems and methods for tracking the usage and delivery of medications. Mechanical dispensing systems are known and, more recently, pharmaceutical packages with various electronic monitoring features have been developed.
With regard to pharmaceutical packages that incorporate electronic monitoring features, it is known to construct an apparatus for dispensing medications from a uniquely shaped single foldable sheet that includes an internal electronic circuit. Further, it is known to construct a multi-layer protective seal which likewise includes an internal electronic circuit. Although the known devices create unique packages and provide certain features, they do not provide solutions that can be cost-effectively integrated into standard manufacturing processes or used together with existing package configurations.
Accordingly, there remains in the art a need for a system and method for electronically monitoring the dispensing of packages items, particularly medications in pharmaceutical packages, that is easily adapted for use with standard manufacturing processes and/or existing package configurations.